


Unexpected Need

by Jack_BaptismOfBlood



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Eventually plot, Gags, M/M, Oral, hopefully angst, things will get intense?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_BaptismOfBlood/pseuds/Jack_BaptismOfBlood
Summary: Rhys, a low level management Hyperion employee, finds himself in a local bar after a hard couple of weeks. While there he meets the man who is going to turn his life completely upside down. While he does the same.





	Unexpected Need

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an AU.  
> Handsome Jack looks like his pre sequel self. Age early 30s?  
> Rhys looks like Rhys before Atlas. Age: late 20s?
> 
> I started writing this on my phone a couple months ago before life hit. Hoping to start getting it going again. It will hopefully get very intense, angsty, and feels?  
> Hopefully the formatting isn’t terrible since it is from the notes section! (I don’t have a laptop)  
> Enjoy :)

Rhys sat hunched over the dimly lit bar counter on the furtherest side in hopes to stay out of view. He never came to places like this, ever. It just wasn’t for him, but by god did he need a fucking drink. By that he meant probably more then one, he thought as he starred at the now empty glass in front of him. 

“You’re new.” A deep voice laced with honey said beside him. A chair scrapped across the floor and the man sat beside him. 

Rhys had put his face in his hands, annoyed that someone had actually come over, “what do you want?” He hissed out while not bothering to look up. 

The man laughed a bit, “Wow kiddo, you got a bit of a mouth for a newbie.” 

The robotic man practically groaned at that. What the hell! He was just trying to have a drink! In peace. Forget his troubles. 

“Let me buy ya a drink cupcake.” 

Now Rhys couldn’t really argue with a free drink. He was tight on cash to begin with. He shouldn’t have been drinking in the first place. The company man simply nodded his head in his hands. 

A hand was waved at the bartender and drinks were soon brought over. A soft click was made as a glass was set on the bar counter in front of Rhys. Who finally lifted his head up, he took the glass in front of him with no hesitation. A warm burn slid down his throat as he drank, an odd sweet flavor accompanied it. Whiskey he guessed but he wasn’t sure. 

“What a good kiddo.” The man beside him said teasingly. 

Rhys had snapped his head sideways at the comment. “What’s-“ when he finally saw the man his heart dropped. The man was staring at him with the biggest smirk on his handsome face he had ever seen in his life. He wore a tight brown jacket that hugged his arms and cropped right at his hips along with a company yellow Hyperion shirt underneath it. Rhys thought the jacket was tight until he saw the grey skinny jeans so tight it was like they were painted on. His knee high boots and gun at his hip pulling the whole look together. 

Rhys’s breath was practically gone as he stared at the guy. Never in his entire life did he expect to see Handsome Jack. This guy was climbing the corporate latter so fast everyone was talking about him. Well that and his obviously extreme handsomeness. Rhys would be lying if he said he didn’t keep any pictures of Jack from all the newsletters that got sent around about him. That was beside the point though. Why In the hell was Jack talking to *him* though. 

“Your face is even more cute with that blush spread across it just by lookin at me kiddo,” jack had reached to grab him under the chin gently to turn his face so he could look at it. 

It suddenly hit Rhys like waves crashing into a mountain. He had stormed in this bar forgetting it’s actually purpose. It was a sex bar, where people came to do the craziest things with each other. Which means Jack came here most likely for that particular reason, and then out of all people picked Rhys. 

“I-I uhhh... I’m not...” Rhys couldn’t seem to say he wasn’t there for freaky sex. Though looking at Jack just filled his stomach with an extreme since of want and need. 

Jack stood as he downed another drink. Setting the glass down carefully as he stood in front of Rhys ,hand going into the others hair to pull his head back. He moved his mouth down to the youngers ear, “if ya wanna have some nice intense fun. Meet me in room 6. I’ll be waiting,” he said sounding like an addictive song.

Before Rhys could even process anything, Jack had left. The bartender set another drink in front of Rhys, “from Jack,” they simply said before leaving to go back to their job. 

He sipped his drink long and slow. Trying to ignore what jack had said. But every single second he sat there, the Warmer his body began to feel. The thought of Jack being so close to him. The thought of Jack wanting to fuck him. Made him go insane. 

What’s the worse a little sex from one of the hottest men alive could cause anyway?

Rhys wandered slowly through the dark hall as he looked for room 6. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door. *its ok Rhys. Just Handsome Jack. Wanting sex. No big deal.* 

When Rhys finally manned up he opened the door and stepped into the dark purple lit room. There was all kinds of sex toys Rhys has never even heard of scattered along the wall.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. Smirk growing as he watched Rhys tap his fingers together nervously as he looked around. “You came, I knew ya would pumpkin.” 

“Y-Yeah.” Was all the bionic armed man could manage as Jack started walking over to him 

“You’re gonna play nice. You’re gonna listen to every command. You fail to do so and there will be punishment.” Jack said thickly as he stared Rhys dead in the eyes. “You will address me as sir or anything along those lines, if not there will be punishment.” 

His head was already spinning a mile a minute. “Yes?” 

*smack* Jacks big hand had slapped Rhys straight across the face. “What did I just say kiddo?” 

Rhys’s human hand went to his cheek that now was burning with pain. “I’m sorry sir,” he whispered out shyly while holding his bright red cheek. 

“Oh I don’t think ya are,” he growled a bit and went over to a chest in the corner. Rummaging through it for a bit before finding what he wanted. He walked behind Rhys and wrapped a blindfold over him. “Open your mouth,” the boss demanded sharply. 

Rhys did as told, already a bit worried with the blind fold on. A thick ball like object was shoved into his mouth, forcing his jaw wider then what was comfortable. It made breathing harder then he would have ever expected. Rhys had to breath trough his nose forcibly to get a good amount of air. 

Suddenly he was hefted onto a cold table. His arms pulled above him and strapped down. *fuck*. Rhys began to kick his long legs in an attempt to move before they were grabbed as well and strapped down. A hand ran from his thigh to his chest. He could hear footsteps grow quieter as they moved away from him. A soft click came as a door shut, at least that’s what he assumed it was. 

*fuck!* Rhys pulled on his restraints as hard as he could, But was pulled back. *Im gonna die! I’m gonna die! I don’t wanna die. Oh god! No not yet.* He attempted screaming but the only sound that came out was muffled. No one could hear him. *I’m going to die. I’m going to be killed by Handsome Jack. The guy everyone was practically worshipping. Why? Why did he have to come in here?! God. Why?* Rhys began to cry hard. Tears soaking the stupid blind fold he was forced to wear. He won’t even get to see how he dies. 

Another click from the door, footsteps grew louder. Closer. Rhys’s heart was beating so fast from shear panic he thought he may die from that alone. He attempted to plea for his life through the gag, but again there was only muffled sound. A big hand ran across his body gently. Soft lips pressed to his cheek. A tongue ran over his tears. *why wasn’t he dead?* Big hands continued to caress his thighs. Rhys began to calm. His breath hitched as the hand ran over his crotch. Massaging him through his pants. His hips automatically arching at the touch. 

“You’re a needy thing huh?” Jack practically purred out to him. 

God that voice was like a song to his ears. So heavy and teasing. 

Jacks hand gripped at his harden member. Gently stroking ever so slightly. 

Rhys was groaning through his gag at the touch. *why did this feel so good?* “I think you learned your lesson,” The hand suddenly stopped and he whimpered at the loss. The cuffs suddenly loosened and gag removed. He was pulled to stand, his legs shaking as he stood there unsure of what to expect next. 

“Clothes off,” Jack demanded near him. Rhys hesitated but did as told, not really wanting anymore punishment. He stood there waiting for more orders. His cock shamefully hard from earlier. 

Jack could be heard walking to something nearby. Though quickly returned, Rhys’s hands were pulled behind his back and cuffs placed on them. Which were surprisingly soft, maybe fur lined. Suddenly he was roughly shoved to his knees. He fell forward a bit at the sudden force but quickly straightened himself. 

“Open your mouth cupcake.” Rhys immediately did so. “Good boy,” Jack told him. Rhys felt an odd feeling at the compliment. He heard a zip in front of him. A heavy warmth placed on his tongue. He gave it a hesitant lick. It had a nice salty taste, clean tasting as well. Rhys began licking more, his mouth wrapping around the others thick cock. Quickly he began to start a steady slow rhythm. Though he couldn’t move to fast without the use of his hands to steady himself. 

Jacks hand moved to grip his hair roughly to move his head up and down his cock. Forcing Rhys to gag on it. Drool ran from his lips as he attempted to keep sucking. Tears slowly formed in his eyes. It hurt, But damn did it turn him on more. His cock twitched as he was brutally face fucked. 

Right when he was finally getting used to it he was yanked off. Rhys coughed heavily and gasped a bit for air. Before he was picked up and quite literally tossed on to a plush bed. He let out a small oof at the impact. 

The bed dipped as Jack crawled over him. Damn did he wish he could see. The thought of it alone had his head spinning. He’d reach up if his arms weren’t painfully trapped under him. 

A sharp pain erupted in his neck as teeth bit into his flesh. Rhys hissed at the sudden flood of pain. Which morphed into a moan as jack licked the blood that came from the mark. He could practically feel the smirk on the others face against his skin. A couple of more kisses were scattered across his skin before his legs were spread open. Another bite was made on his thigh as Jack raised his leg to go over his shoulder. Rhys let out another soft moan at the attention to his legs. He was sensitive as hell now. 

A small pop was heard, a cold liquid suddenly touched his entrance along with a finger that pressed in him. “Fuck,” he groaned out as the finger twisted in side him. Another was soon added. Jack was Stretching his fingers in him. A third was added to the mix causing Rhys to groan a bit at the stretch.

Jacks fingers began fucking into him intensely. When he finally hit his sweet spot Rhys’s whole body arched upward, “fuck!” If Rhys could only see the shit eating grin on the others face as he began purposefully aiming for that perfect spot. Rhys was a mess of moans as jack worked him open. Practically squirming under him. God did he wanna cum right now. It felt so good. His cock was practically leaking. 

Fingers were suddenly pulled out of him. Causing Rhys to let out the most embarrassing whine. “Don’t worry pumpkin. I’m gonna give you something even better. But no cumming until I say so. Ok?” 

“Ok,” Rhys pouted out. Annoyed at the loss of contact. 

Smack! Jack hit him across the face again. “What did I tell you?” He hissed out. 

“Ok, sir,” Rhys whimpered out in correction. 

“That’s better,” Jack told him as he rubbed his cheek that was turning red now. 

Jack suddenly pushed his cock fully into him, causing Rhys to gasp loudly. It hurt quiet a bit, Jack was pretty big. Thank god he was nice enough to prep him. Though he waited for Rhys to adjust to him. “Ready cupcake?”

“Please fuck me sir,” Rhys pleaded as his cheeks flushed. Immediately Jacks hips began to move. His pace steady and accurate. Hitting Rhys’s sweet spot in every thrust. It was pure perfection and torture at the same time. His body arching with each movement. His arms still painfully behind his back. He didn’t care, though he wished he could cling onto the man above him. Dig marks into his probably perfect skin. Fuck did he wish he could see him too. Though at the same time having no sight made every touch feel twice as good. His cock neglected but damn was he on the edge. He was so close it hurt. 

Jacks hand went to his neck and squeezed. Not to hard but enough that Rhys was gasping more then he already was. “Harder.” He panted. “Sir,” he begged. His pleas where quickly granted as Jacks hand tightened around his throat, thrusts getting faster. The other hand slipping down to Rhys’s member. Stroking him at the same pace he was fucking him. 

Rhys was desperately trying to fuck into Jacks hand. Anything for a release at this point. 

Jacks lips made it by his ear. “Cum for me,” he damned in a deep lust filled voice. A couple more strokes and Rhys came hard. Eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body shook and gasped for air. Choked moans as his orgasm almost had him seeing stars. The rest of jacks thrusts had him twitching with more pleasure before he came himself. 

He pulled out of Rhys carefully. Removing the blindfold to find his companions eyes half lidded as a smile formed on his face. Rhys wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t. Jack smirked as he rolled Rhys over to take the cuffs off him, then rolled him back. He left to grab something to clean them up. 

Rhys laid there blissed out as Jack had cleaned him with surprisingly gentle touches. Such a different manner from the man who did all those sinful things to him not that long ago. 

Jack pulled out what appeared to be a small business card and placed it on Rhys’s chest before leaving it on the now knocked out Rhys in silence.


End file.
